Kickin' It With the Roos
"Kickin' It with the Roos" is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on April 21, 2011. Wild Kratts|website=KET|accessdate=February 18, 2018}} The episode was written by Eva Almos and directed by Chris Kratt. On January 5, 2016, "Kickin' It with the Roos" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Australian Adventures. In the episode, the Kratt brothers look for and find a mob of red kangaroos in the Outback. However, after observing the kangaroos jumping and kickboxing, the Kratt brothers lose the keys to the Createrra VX to a kangaroo joey Martin named Hopster. To take the keys back from Hopster, the Kratt brothers activate Kangaroo Powers to blend in with the mob so they do not appear conspicuous. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers compare their jumping distances with that of red kangaroos. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question, and the show transitions into the animated segment. The Kratt brothers look for and find a mob of red kangaroos in the Outback. After Chris measures the jumping distance of an adult male, Martin is approached by a kangaroo joey. He names the joey Hopster, who tries punching Martin for kickboxing practice. Later the Kratt brothers watch a kickboxing match between the adult male leader of the mob, the "Roo Boss," and an adult male challenger. After the Roo Boss defeats the challenger, Martin thinks of Hopster and decides he wants to play with him. He jingles the Createrra's keys to get Hopster to come over, but unexpectedly Hopster takes the keys. The Kratt brothers run after Hopster to get the keys back, but quickly lose him in a crowd of female kangaroos. While the Kratt brothers look for Hopster, the Roo Boss approaches Chris and challenges him to a kickboxing match. Martin finds Hopster hiding in his mother's pouch and takes back the keys, but the Roo Boss kicks Chris, who bumps into Martin, who loses the keys to Hopster again. To retrieve the keys, the Kratt brothers come up with a plan involving Kangaroo Creature Power Suits. Specifically, Chris will activate as an adult male to fight the Roo Boss, while Martin will activate as a joey to find Hopster. Using their suggestions for certain features, Aviva makes a pair of Kangaroo Power Discs and Jimmy teleports them to the Kratt brothers. Martin activates his suit after Hopster jumps on him several times. He then follows Hopster in hopes of getting the keys back from him. Chris activates his suit by letting the Roo Boss kick him. He wrestles with the Roo Boss and dodges most of his kicks, but at the end he loses without delivering a single kick to the Roo Boss's stomach. Suddenly, the Kratt brothers see a wedge-tailed eagle soaring over the mob. Unable to find a kangaroo pouch to hide in, Martin is snatched by the eagle. However, apparently after realizing he is not a real kangaroo joey, the eagle releases Martin. Chris adds a pouch to his suit and catches Martin as he falls out of the sky. The two then see Hopster hopping by, and they follow him to his mother. Suddenly, they hear the Roo Boss stomping his feet to warn the mob that a dingo is present. The Kratt brothers follow the mob as they hop away from the dingo. They approach a waterhole and watch as the Roo Boss tries drowning the dingo, which eventually gives up and retreats. The Kratt brothers again lose Hopster as he hops away with the rest of the mob, but when they hear the honking of the Createrra's horn, they find Hopster, who leaves the keys on the door lock. The Kratt brothers deactivate their suits after Hopster hops away, but while teasing each other the Createrra slides off a nearby incline. Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy laugh as they watch the Kratt brothers run after the Createrra. The episode transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers show the audience how adult male kangaroos fight each other. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans * Chris Kratt (voiced by Chris Kratt) * Martin Kratt (voiced by Martin Kratt) * Aviva Corcovado (voiced by Athena Karkanis) * Koki (voiced by Heather Bambrick) * Jimmy Z (voiced by Jonathan Malen) Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[Red Kangaroo|'Red Kangaroo']]: Hopster, Roo Boss * Laughing Kookaburra * Wedge-tailed Eagle * Dingo Key Facts and Creature Moments * Kickboxing between kangaroos. Trivia * The ecological topic shown in the cartoon segment is biological defense mechanism. References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Eva Almos Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes set in Australia Category:Episodes on home video